dominogovernmentfandomcom-20200214-history
DOMINO
"do you see this? this new world is DOMINO, a force that has given breathe back into the life of humanity" -a commentator on the Instatement of DOMINO DOMINO is the main government force of the world following the Initial Impact. Bringing life out of the dark of the wasteland and making the gears of success move once again. it was founded in 0079 R.C. (Rebirth Century) by the Prime Minister. since then, DOMINO has several government positions around the world. giving charity and supplies to the needy, opening education centers, and rebuilding destroyed homes and cities. Founding "Following the Initial Impact, the world remained a hopeless, lawless wasteland. the question of the average child was. "when will we find food?" however, soon DOMINO changed the world and the question changed. "what will i learn today?"" -DOMINO Education Propaganda DOMINO was founded by the Prime Minister in 0079 B.C. originally, DOMINO was a part of a Belgian Crime Ring that had survived in splinter groups across the World. However their goal changed after the Initial Impact. Under the Leadership of the Prime Minister, DOMINO was soon formed, uniting the splinter groups and paramilitary leftovers of the war. Soon the world had fallen into the comforting arms of DOMINO's control. Leadership DOMINO has a single leader that heads all of the world leaders affairs, The Prime Minister. however, following his mother's example, he decided no Government or power can be run by one leader, escpecially a Global one. so he appointed people for the sole purpose of Ruling the territories of DOMINO. Military Power DOMINO's Military is first and formost, though the exact quantity of military power in a city or sector is up to the leader of that region, there are set parameters and a minimum limit in place to keep the city protected. since society has been unable to recover all of its lost resouces, several cities use just regular police or militias as their answer to military deficiency. Cities and City Leaders also rely on thier fellow neighbors for assistance. creating an sort of trade system with units. Discrimination when the discrimination started, DOMINO was at first lenient, calling it just minor incidents involving groups. however, with the rising threat of mass murder and genocide, DOMINO quickly began segregating all of its cities. each city was divided into 3 parts: Upper Ward, Lower Slums, and Little Land. Upper Ward The homeplace of the Purist population, they have only the best parts of the city, usually they have the best places to live and thrive. Lower Slums The homeplace of the Impure population, they have the undesired leftovers of the city, usually they have the "nearly inhospitable" regions, witht he least water and cleanliness. Little Land The "Melting Pot" of the cities. here is where the Education Center and the Cathedral are located. however the border gates for each side differ. I.E. clean scanners for Purists and decontamination showers for Impure. the Cathedral is usually the only place in the City where the status or makeup of a person is not truly discriminated.